


In the Afterglow

by LilLayneeLoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark Kent, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Smut, Top Bruce Wayne, sex on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo
Summary: Clark hates Bruce's parties, and Bruce loves sex with Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190
Collections: DC Universe





	In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fanfic. I can't get enough of these two.

If he was being honest, Clark hated Bruce’s parties.

He never understood the appeal of a bunch of strangers in a room together, listening to shitty music, having awkward conversations, and drinking more alcohol than they should. 

If it weren’t for the ring on his finger and the public’s interest in their recent ceremony, Clark would not have been there. Admittedly, it would have looked rather suspicious if Clark had not been there.

He was nodding at some older man who was discussing some new business venture he had begun to pursue, completely clueless as to what anything really meant. He was too busy trying to be social to notice that Bruce had sneaked up on him.

“Hey there, handsome,” Bruce said, pecking Clark on the cheek and laying a hand across his back. “Mr. Carlisle, good to see you.”

The man stared down at Bruce’s hand with a look of disgust on his face. 

“No handshake?” Bruce chuckled. “Okay…”

He trailed off awkwardly as Carlisle and his arm candy walked away. He turned to Clark, and they bust out laughing.

“Oh man,” Bruce said. “He’s homophobic and you looked…”

“Like I was in pain? Like I was being tortured? Like I wanted to die?” He chuckled. “All of the above?”

Bruce hit Clark’s arm playfully.

“ _Handsome_ , is what I was going to say. I couldn’t resist torturing Mr. Carlisle. He’s only here for my money anyway.”

“No offense, Bruce,” Clark said. “But isn’t everyone here only here for your money?”

Bruce scoffed in pretend offense.

“I thought you loved me,” he said. “I guess you just married me for my money.”

Clark kissed Bruce on the lips. 

“Yep.”

They chatted a little bit about the guests before Clark finally said: “I need some air, I think I’m going to go out to the balcony.”

“Want some company?” Bruce asked. Clark nodded. “I’ll go ask Mr. Carlisle then…”

It was Clark who playfully smacked Bruce this time.

“You’re a tease, Mr. Wayne,” he said.

“I can’t help it, _Mr. Wayne_ ,” Bruce said back. He loved calling Clark by his new last name. It reminded him and everyone around them that Clark was _all his._

They made their way to the balcony upstairs, the fresh evening breeze a welcome feeling. 

"It’s gorgeous,” Clark said, looking out over the lawn of the country club, Gotham’s skyline towering over the gardens. He had attended so many of Bruce’s parties here, but it never failed to astound him when the property lit up in the evening. The sun was near setting; the lights around them were just beginning to turn on, anticipating the darkness to come. There was something about the greenery below them that Clark loved; maybe it reminded him of the farm in Kansas, but he also adored seeing the lights of the buildings of Gotham as well. They reminded him of Batman; of _Bruce._

“You’re gorgeous,” Bruce whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Clark’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Clark smiled and turned out of Bruce’s arms, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I love being your husband,” he said. “Even if I have to come to these dumb parties every once in a while.”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said. “I know you hate them.”

He pecked Clark on the cheek, and moved so that his lips were right next to Clark’s ear.

“I guess I’ll have to make it up to you later,” he said.

Clark shuddered.

“You could start to make up for it now,” he whispered back. Bruce pulled his head back and hungrily pressed his lips against Clark’s. Their jaws began to move in sync, deepening the kiss until they were red-faced and sweating. 

“Bruce,” Clark said, as his husband worked his way down his neck, pressing small enticing kisses into his sensitive skin. “Would anyone notice if the host of this party just...disappeared for a little while?”

“Probably not,” Bruce whispered between kisses. “Even if he left for the rest of the night.”

Clark moaned softly.

“You…” he breathed. “Are such a tease.”

He pushed Bruce away, looking around to ensure that no one was near them. When he was sure the coast was clear, he wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce’s waist and kicked off, bringing them gently down again when they had reached the rooftop patio. 

This was another area of the club that Clark had frequented during Bruce’s parties. It was a quiet space away from everyone else that offered a beautiful view of the sky and the city. There were a few couches and a large padded ottoman, perfect for him to take a break from the constant chatter.

He was grateful for that furniture now.

He began to furiously kiss Bruce again, running his hands across the smooth fabric of his husband’s suit. He could feel his arousal building as Bruce’s tongue found his own.

Bruce pushed them toward the couches, and as their bodies pressed together, Clark could feel that Bruce had the same idea as him. 

Before Bruce could push Clark down onto the couch, Clark broke away and rushed over to the door that led to the stairs. With one deep breath, a solid block of ice had formed on the handle, effectively locking the door from the outside. He rushed back to the couches, resuming his position wrapped around Bruce.

His husband chuckled into the kiss and started unbuckling his belt. Clark did the same, refusing to pull away from Bruce’s lips.

They stripped their jackets, ties, and shirts, and Clark tugged Bruce’s pants down. Bruce reciprocated, and both men kicked their shoes to the side, leaving them completely stripped in the dim light of the setting sun.

The orange glow of the sky shone on Bruce’s skin in a way that emphasized his delicious tan. Clark couldn’t help but trace his husband’s body with his eyes, taking in every curve of muscle, and focusing on Bruce’s exposed and rock hard cock.

“Do you like what you see?” Bruce said, his voice low and rough with desire. 

“So sexy,” Clark murmured. He pressed their lips together, and he felt Bruce’s hand snake across his thigh and wrap gently around his own cock. 

“I love you,” Bruce whispered, between kisses, and with an abrupt but gentle stroke of Clark’s cock, he growled: “I’m going to make you come so hard.”

Clark moaned. He could hardly handle Bruce when he was this aroused. He became dominant almost immediately, determined to take care of Clark before he inevitably laid him down and fucked him hard.

Bruce pushed Clark back, positioning himself on top of him. He pressed gentle kisses into Clark’s neck, relishing in the pulse of blood each kiss sent to his husband’s cock. He loved teasing Clark; loved making him hard, making him moan, and then making him come. It was a delicious pleasure that only Bruce got to experience.

His kisses moved slowly down Clark’s chest and toward his cock. He occasionally nipped gently at his skin, knowing that not only did it not hurt Clark, but that it also sent a whole new pleasurable feeling rippling through his body.

“Fuck...Bruce…” Clark was moaning, his hips grinding against the fabric of the couch. He was desperate for friction--who was Bruce to deny him of it?

Bruce rocked his hand back and forth over Clark’s cock, relishing in the way that it made his husband squirm and moan. 

He nipped at Clark’s lower abdomen once more before pressing his tongue to the base of Clark’s tip. He flicked his tongue, brushing against a particularly sensitive nerve. 

“Fuck!” Clark moaned. “Please!”

Bruce glossed his lips gently against his length before taking him in his mouth, Clark’s large cock sliding smoothly into the back of his throat. He sucked gently as he pulled his head away again, gliding his tongue from base to tip. Clark moaned as Bruce began to bob his head, continuing to tease him gently with his tongue while gripping and sucking tightly with his lips. 

He maintained a steady pace, sucking Clark off until he was evidently close to the edge. He replaced his mouth with a firm hand, jerking his husband off roughly. 

“Come for me Clark,” he growled, his words low and slow. He immediately returned to deep-throating his husband. This sent Clark over the edge.

“Oh fuck... Fuck! Bruce!” Clark moaned loudly, gripping Bruce’s hair roughly as he came into his mouth. Bruce kept sucking as Clark spilled his load, feeling his cock spasm in his mouth as his husband rode out his orgasm. Clark’s moans went straight to his own cock, and he was suddenly overcome with a raw need to fuck his husband.

“You’re mine,” Bruce said, swallowing Clark’s cum and pulling away. “I want to take you, I want to fuck you right now.”

“Please,” Clark moaned, his cock swelling again. Bruce admired Clark’s endurance. His inhuman strength proved advantageous in bed.

Bruce moved so that his hips were in line with Clark’s, lifting his husband’s thighs and pressing his dick against Clark’s balls. The friction was delicious, and Bruce greedily shoved a spit soaked finger into Clark’s tight ass.

“You like that, Clark?” he said, curling his finger slightly, then pulling it out and replacing it with two fingers.

Clark was shuddering underneath him, and Bruce could barely stand it. He pulled out again and added another finger. Without removing his fingers, and barely paying attention to what he was doing Bruce clawed at his dress pants pocket, pulling lube out. 

“Did you know we were going to…?” Clark asked, his voice higher pitched than normal as a result of Bruce’s fingers. 

“Had a hunch,” Bruce said, slicking his cock generously. “Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

“Yes, sir,” Clark said. He felt empty for a second as Bruce pulled out his fingers, but it didn’t last long. Bruce pushed his cock deep into Clark’s ass, loving the tension and the friction.

“Fuck, Clark,” he moaned. “You’re so tight, so sexy... _mine._ ”

“Yours,” Clark moaned, his cock twitching as Bruce began roughly pounding their hips together.

As much as Bruce wanted the release, he was disappointed when he came. He loved being balls deep in his husband, and there was something extra sexy about their location. Even though Clark had frozen the door, Bruce still felt risque fucking on the roof of the club. 

Clark came again while Bruce was riding out his own orgasm, spilling all over his chest. Bruce collapsed on top of him, sweat soaked and panting.

“God I fucking love you,” he breathed, closing his eyes and laying his head against Clark’s chest. 

“I used to hate these parties,” Clark said, “but if this is what happens when we come to them, they’ll be my new favorite thing.” He kissed the top of Bruce’s head. “I love you too, Bruce. We should be getting back down though.”

The sun had set, but there was still a soft orange glow lighting up the horizon. Bruce was comfortable laying on Clark’s chest, and the sky was so beautiful, he couldn’t possibly end this moment right now.

“Fuck the party,” Bruce said. “I just want to lay here for a little while.”

Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce, and they stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
